The Inner Musing Of
by Bookworm1978
Summary: This is a group of drabbles. Each describing the thoughts of a character from various Disney movies and cartoons using as few words as I can. If you have a suggestion of a character, let me know. I hope you like this!
1. Chapter 1

This is good. This is very good, indeed. She is responding to every flirtation far better than expected. Hanging on every word like a starved puppy, in fact. With cute brown eyes like a puppy too. Okay, that last thought was sentimental. Way too sentimental. If I let her in too much, still this could easily work. I think I can let myself like her even. She is friendly and cute, again like a puppy. And so very eager to please, easily led yet really intelligent in her own right. Urg! She is a puppy! Good think I am fond of puppies. And anyway, imagine if she was more like her sister…

This is the strangest conversation I ever been in. She just keep going on about how she never met anyone who she felt such a connection with before. I'm betting she never actually met that many people. Still, that works in favor with my goals. And my goals will really help this kingdom out too. Seriously! This kingdom needs someone in charge that has both sense and an approachable personality!

Okay, no more woolgathering. I have to think of something to go with all this 'in sync' conversing here. "We finish each other's.." Sandwiches? Seriously? What made that word pop up in my head? It is so random! I mean, really? Was I really about to say sandwiches? Wait, we can recover from this. Let her say sentences. Then act surprised and pleased that she 'read your mind. Just nod and grin when she says..."Sandwiches." She did not just say that! "That's what I was going to say!"

Yeah. No lie. Truth really is stranger than fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not trust her. Remember what her sister did. Remember that she is in, fact a female. Females manipulate men. Females are not to be trusted. Remember Mother. Do not trust her. She is probably faking all this...Aww. Why does she have to have those big brown puppy dog eyes? She looks so desperate. So confused. So sincere. So very mutable. I can fake it, surely. But, no. Has to be true love or some tripe like that. Like anyone can love like that. Love is too selfish. People are too selfish for that.

Just no. No. Don't give in. Walk away now. The Plan! Remember the plan!

"If only you had someone to love you."


	3. Chapter 3

A flicker. And suddenly light fills my perception. Light and music, and a sense of purpose. I am beautiful. I know this. My sisters and I are here to bring enjoyment to..to...him! To the dark-haired one in the vest. Huh, go figure.

My newly-formed sisters twirl and dance. They are lovely to the eye. Briefly, I wonder if I too am lovely. Then I decided that it did not matter. Now long I have to live, I know not. So I better enjoy the time I got while I have it.

Flinging myself into the dance, I neared the man, a twinkle in my eye. I twirled to where he stood and winked enticingly. He looked happily enticed. I leaned forward, so did he. We neared. We were about to kiss when I felt it. My time is now over. I felt myself fading. I managed to catch his gaze with mine, a second before I vanished. Never forget me. Please.

Author's note: edowdle sent me this idea, and I mostly followed the guise of the idea. I hope you like it. It kind of took its own life.


	4. Chapter 4

The inner workings of the mind are something I find very interesting. How such a small thing can make such a big difference in ability, personality, and probability of completion of a task in a satisfactory manner. I can figure, based on how each of my fellow dwarfs acts, exactly what is on their mind and what kind of brains they have. For instance, I know that Dopey is a lot smarter than we think he is because he is a very curious young man. It is possible to be curious and stupid, but that don't happen that often. I also know that Grumpy has a lot of common sense. That he walks around without blinders on. Unfortunately, seeing reality for what it is made him jaded, and with a need to protect himself. That is, partly, why I am what I am. But not even all my studies of brains and personality can help me predict this. A random human girl wandering in our cabin, and falling asleep on our beds? Great, now she's looking at me. "Happy, Ma'am. That's me! And this is Dopey. He don't talk much."


	5. Chapter 5

There is a meadow of flowers. Flowers practically stacked on flowers. And he had been sent to pick the brightest and most cheerful flower in the whole field. He glanced around. Good, nobody is around. Now is the only chance I'll get. Drawing my knife, I approach. She is...I don't know talking to some bird or something. Doing some silly green girl thing.

Again, good. She's distracted. She stands as I approx, and something, the bird I'm guessing, flies away. Bt I will never forget the look of sudden terror that crossed her face when she sees me. No matter how innocent a creature is, they always know when something is about to harm them.

It was the look, the pointless attempt to protect herself in the feeblest manner that broke me. "I..I can't. I can't do it. Forgive me, your highness. Forgive me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Almost there!"

I bite back a sigh as I watch my sweet child working so hard to clean the old death trap up while holding on to her faith so tightly. I didn't want to be the reason to kill that drive. But really, here and now, is it really fair for her to set her heart on this? Is it really fair to let her just work herself to death, knowing just how unfair people can be in this town? For how colorblind they are? How resistant to change? But no, she was not going to dash her innocence in that way, any more than she was willing to crush her dreams. The world will show her soon enough just how mean it can be soon enough. Right now, she will foster her hope, love her spirit and encourage her dreams as long as she can. Just like she did for Tiana's daddy. Her dreaming, wonderful husband.


	7. Chapter 7

Dum, dee dum. And the mome raths outgrabe...Oh! Hello, kindly readers. Oh, don't mind me. I just am wandering through, and wanted to say hi. You might see me about from time to time. Let me introduce myself I am a cat. Cheshire cat, to be precise. And I would love to chat...but I got things to do, queens to annoy. Salutations.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh ho, hello there. Jiminy here. Jiminy Cricket. I noticed that you recently had a, well let us say a brief encounter with a somewhat undesirable element. Well, I am here to let you know that not all of us are like that...cat. Many of us are, in fact, fine, upstanding citizens who work for the betterment of society. I also further advice you to keep away from the Cheshire Cat. I mean, look at how he advises an innocent little girl! He is nothing more than a reprobate and a cad and will be a bad influence if you don't take care.

Ah, is that really a nice thing to say, cricket?  
Oh deal. Greetings, Cheshire.

A lovely morning is it not. I'm of two minds about you, though.

Oh?  
Part of me wants to smash you, and part of me want to eat you.

And all of me wants to get away from you!

Oh dear, he got away. Well, I would stay and rebut everything that insufferable goody-good shoes would say, but he is mostly right. I am, well, a free spirit. But nobody can say I am boring. Hee, hee. Good day.


	9. Chapter 9 Genie's Child, Part one

(This was a request, one I grew to hate deeply. I kept loosing my rough draft! I hope that you all like it. There was a lot more work that went into this than it forst looks like.)

"YOU!"

I jumped at the sound of the voice of the Creator, and stared in his direction, terrified. What? I have only been created a few minutes ago. How could I have done anything wrong so soon? HOw...how am I still here? I thought my purpose is over. I am sad over this, but it is the nature of beings like me. Created easily, easily taken apart again. But the Creator is kind. Right?\

The Creator is...happy? He hurries over to where I am standing, in the Creator's home, and grabs one of my hands. He energetically starts shaking it with both of his. "You did it, you beautiful girl you! You did it!"  
"I...I did?" I ask, stunned and worried. Stunned because I have no idea why he was so happy or what he was going on about, and worried because I think he might have just gone crazy. Not that he was that stable to began with…

"You made an emotional connection! You connected with Aladdin! Most of your kind is only a bit of film and vapor, and nobody really pays any of you any mind. But you connected! Oh, you cute little thing you!"  
I giggled as he completed what he was saying by pinching my cheek playfully. My worry started to fade. Not crazy. Well, no crazier than he ever been and that was always the good kind.

"I am glad you are pleased with me."  
"Pleased with you! I think I'm in love! And I mean that in a completely platonic, fatherly kind of way, you understand." He gushed, beaming at her. "And since you did this, I am going to reward you! Yes, you! I'm going to keep you around. And if you show more growth, and if you become more real, then you will be my little Pinocchio!"

"YOur...what?" Okay, maybe I was wrong about him not being crazy….  
"My Pinocchio! My little muse. My turtledove, You will become a real person!"  
"A…." I couldn't even finish the sentence. I was so stunned, I nearly fainted. I know I am new to have a form, but the knowledge of the Creator is in us from the second we draw breath. And he only did this maybe two or three times in however many thousands of years. And nobody knows what happened to them once they became 'real'. I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged Creator in a tight embrace. I could have sworn I heard him sniffle.


End file.
